A goal for enterprise mobile management of mobile computing devices is to allow any application to be enterprise ready. With enterprise-ready applications, the enterprise is able to control the flow of data and keep data within the enterprise. Operating system vendors already provide functionality that enables controlling the data flow from application to application. For example, it is possible to prevent a document created by a first application from being opened in a second application on a mobile device. However, currently there is no approach to control the network services to which a given application connects. Consequently, a user can connect the first application to a network service and transfer the document to the network service.
Existing approaches to filtering network content work on a per-device level rather than a per-application level. That is to say, all of the network traffic from a given device can be intercepted and filtered by devices attached to the network. However, such approaches can function only for enterprise-owned devices or devices attached to an enterprise network. They are not suited for “bring your own device” (BYOD) environments, which are becoming increasingly popular.